1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having a function of electronically synthesizing a musical tone. Particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which is capable of graphically displaying characteristics of the synthesized musical tone, such as a frequency distribution.
2. Prior Art
Generally, typical electronic musical instruments have been so arranged that musical tones are generated on the basis of any musical tone parameters. The amount of the tone parameters may be changed to change the tone color of the musical tone. In the arrangement, it may be convenient that an operator can edit the parameters as he recognizes how the tone color is changed by the changing of the parameters. For the purpose, electronic musical instruments, in which the musical tone signals can be outputted even in the edit mode by generating the musical tone signals according to the musical tone parameters in editing thereby to allow an operator to confirm the edit tone colors with the sense of hearing, have been in practical use.
It is able to edit the musical tone parameters with the operator's sense so as to be the operator's preference if it is able to confirm the musical tones with the sense of hearing. Further more, it is able to edit the musical tone parameters theoretically if it is able to confirm the characteristics, such as spectrums (a frequency distribution), of the musical tones visually or graphically. Particularly, it is very much effective to use such manner in musical tone synthesizing manners which depend on the spectrums, such as a formant synthesizing manner, a harmonics synthesizing manner and a reduction synthesizing manner.
To realize such manner, an FET analyzer for displaying the analyzed spectrums of the inputted musical tones can be used. However, the analyzer consumes much time and memory volume for analyzing and is more expensive. Therefore, it is not preferable to combine the analyzer with any electronic musical instrument.